


Strawberry Shampoo

by field_of_daisies



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Sad, m/c - Freeform, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/field_of_daisies/pseuds/field_of_daisies
Summary: Yoosung loves how M/C smells of strawberries. It brings back all kinds of memories. And he's overjoyed when she shares it with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix in which Yoosung has already had other relationships before M/C. Also, it's in his point of view. This is my second fic and I really liked how it came out so I hope you all like it too lol.

I came home from work at the restaurant, arms marked randomly with dried pieces of either flour, cream, or anything else existent in a bakery. M/C greeted me as I opened the door, giving me a gentle kiss and taking my bag. I sit down from exhaustion on the couch and see M/C hurriedly grab wipes from its package and makes her way towards me. She sit down on the floor, kneeling towards me and takes my arm, wiping them clean from the perishable food. 

"I know you'll be showering after this but I still want to," M/C lets out softly. 

You stay quiet as you begin to think of your past lovers. There was something different about M/C compared to the others. She was kind and loving, not to say that the other gf's you previously had were bad people, but M/C didn't hold back on showing her love and did so daily. It was to the point that you felt lonely whenever she didn't get the bath ready for you, or welcome you home, or give you a kiss every now and then. Her kindness and love came off to you as something soft and fluffy and if this were an anime, pink clouds and sparkles would surround her 24/7. 

You chuckle at the thought and smile to yourself as M/C finishes cleaning you. 

"The bath is ready for you if you want to get in now," she says, giving you one of the small smiles you fondly love. 

"M/C...will you wash my hair for me?.." you let out softly with blush creeping onto your face. You loved being spoiled by her and knew she would gladly do it. Despite that, you still weren't used to it. 

"Of course!" She says with a grin that could save the world from people like Donald Trump (LOL btw this was written before they announced he won so now I'm like kys). 

She heads over to the bathroom and brings a towel to the rack and places it there. She then adds bubble wash into the water, making the water turn a sultry pink. 

You undress and step into the warm water and sit down, laying against the edge of the tub. M/C grabs a stepping stool and sits down on it at the edge where your head lays back. 

You hear her give out a concentrated sigh as she furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the options of scented shampoo. 

You let out a chuckle, "M/C, are you okay?" You ask as your eyes crinkle from laughing. 

"Ahh~ I'm just trying to figure out what I want you to smell like...strawberries, watermelon, roses...so many options! Then I'll enjoy smelling you" She jokingly exaggerates 

"Huh??" You say in confusion as your cheeks become red once more, turning your body around to face her. 

"Yoosung~ maybe I'll have you smell like strawberries. I like strawberries," she says slowly while smiling to herself and squeezing out a decent amount onto her palm. 

Your face flushes and you sink back into the water up to your nose and close your eyes as you feel M/C's hands gently glide through your hair. The scent of strawberries linger in the air around you and you feel warmth fill you. The scent makes you reminisce times with M/C. The time you both went to that haunted house together holding hands and never letting go while being afraid of having a monster take her away. The time when you both went to the animal shelter and saw her playing with a puppy who would not stop clinging to her. The time you made her a cup of coffee and saw her face light up as she took multiple sips of it despite its burning temperature. The time you both shared your first kiss under an orchid tree. The time you both first made love under the sheets of your very room in the still of the night. You remember all the sweet memories you spent with your lover, as she continues to presently massage your head, creating a pink lather. 

The day you first hugged her, you could smell the faint scent of strawberries, and it soon became a scent of comfort and warmth to you. Sleeping to it became part of your daily schedule and when you couldn't smell it, you panicked, your heart crying at her absence. 

You continue to remember until you remember the day you both had your first argument. It was something that seemed silly now, but at the moment it occurred, you felt hopeless and lonely. She left and you were left, in loneliness. Sleeping became a arduous task. Waking up was no longer a joy. Eating was no longer delicious. Bathing was no longer full of mixed scents of the shampo's you both mixed to create a snazzy new scent. And Breathing, oh breathing. You clearly remember laying in bed in the late afternoon, contemplating whether breathing was worth it. Had breathing always been this hard? This painful? Every second of every breathe you took, reminded you of every second of your life that she was not with you. And boy did it hurt like fresh deep wound. But she came back. And it hurt her when she found you in the state you were. But she nursed you back to health. And back to happiness. You both cried and hugged and cried more, practically begging apologies until you both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

You come back to present time when you feel M/C's finger swipe against your cheek while she looks at you with love. 

"Close your eyes, I'm going to pour water on you now," she tells you gently. 

You do as your told and you reopen them once she's done. You find her face just inches away from you and kiss her without hesitation. She glances at you, tears beginning to form around her eyes and you know, she's had a bad day. And despite that, she had managed to put on a smile and love you thoroughly without burdening you. You quickly dry yourself and change into some clean clothes, pulling her into a strong hug. 

"I love you M/C. I love you," you whispered in her ear, beginning to drop pecks of kisses on her forehead, not letting her go. You muffle her silent cries and let her know it'll be okay. 

And then you catch a sniff of strawberries. But it's not her. It's you. And you know this will be added to your memories just like all the rest. You soothe her and promise her to always be there for her. And you feel special. Because this is the first time she's ever used her shampoo on you. And you know she meant to use it as a way to show her love towards you. It meant you were being added as a part of her life now. You went from smelling strawberries on her the first time you met, to smelling like strawberries alongside with her. And you were both going to smell like that together, opening up new chapters in your life, hand in hand. 

Because, this is the very shampoo your lover has chosen for herself. And for you. V


End file.
